The Unbreakable Bond
by BreeOUAT
Summary: Set in Season 3.3 - Sam is in Storybrooke being babysat by Belle. She misses her sister, Emma so she transports herself to Neverland where she meets a special little boy, Roland and imprints on him. They forge a special bond while spending time in Neverland, until she is reunited with her family. But Emma is not so impressed to see her…
1. Changes and Projection

**ONCE UPON A TIME AND TWILIGHT CROSSOVER**

 **"** **THE UNBREAKABLE BOND."**

Chapter 1: Changes and Projection

I was missing my family, a lot, especially Henry and Emmy. It wasn't fair- Henry being taken away to Neverland- they all left me.

I was smart for my age- mummy told me so."

Belle was sitting right next to me, watching my every move.

She's like a guard dog- not letting me out of her sight.

Mummy and Daddy made her my sole guardian until they got back."

Belle had to keep buying me more clothes because I outgrew them so quick- I was growing so fast."

I just wore shorts and t-shirts. I went from 3'0 to 5'4 in only a few days. Massive growth spurt."

I was glad my parents and sister weren't here at the moment, because they would literally freak out at how much I'd grown- especially mummy."

I know I was scaring Belle and I didn't mean to.

So I started not to be around Belle- because I was scared of hurting her.

Seriously- I had a sudden rise of body temperature- I was hot all the time, I started having dramatic mood swings and nearly, sudden uncontrollable rage. I grew more muscular. Belle took my temperature, finding out that it was a hundred and eight degrees, but she didn't take me to the hospital because it wasn't normal.

My hands would shake whenever I felt the slightest irritation. I was scared; I didn't know what was going on. I was 5 turning 6 in September 21."

My body ached, I felt like sharp pins were stabbing my body constantly.

And to top it off, whenever I walked to the reservation, which was an hour's drive from Storybrooke, I kept getting weird looks from Samuel Uley, Paul La Hote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, even Jacob Black."

And the Elders."

I couldn't even go to my best friend Seth's house anymore- it was beginning to make me paranoid and pissed off, which didn't help my shaking hands problem.

I had to get out of here. A wave of irritation shot down my spine, making me feel like I was on fire.

I thought of Greg and Tamara kidnapping Henry and taking him to the only visible star- which was Neverland."

I was shaking so badly- my hands were all blurry. The fever I had lately multiplied, and the heat shot through my body- until I felt like I was going to die from the heat.

The pins and needles sensation that I had on my skin for a few days was being stabbed by a thousand knives, stabbing me everywhere."

I knew I was going to be sick, I was so scared I thought I was not going to live through it."

The pain shot through my spine again. This time, Belle looked up from a book that she was reading and noticed me shaking.

I had to go, so I headed for the woods in Storybrooke.

My clothes felt too tight and I felt my skin rip away from my body, my clothes fell away like shredded paper.

And I think my skin virtually ripped away from my body and I think I felt myself explode.

I suddenly felt taller then I ever had before. My lips curled back from my teeth and I screamed, but instead of screaming, I heard a howl.

Only wolves make that sound. I looked down, but instead of hands, I saw paws. "What was going on?" I was a freaking wolf. Was I going crazy?"

I looked down at the waterfall, nut instead of seeing my face; I saw a pure white, furry face, with long, tangly hair.

"Awesome." I should be scared, but I wasn't.

My excellent hearing picked up footsteps and I felt my fur stand up, ears going flat against my head, my tail tucked between my legs. It felt natural to do this. It was instinct.

I saw a wolf approach me, it was bigger then me, but I think it was because I was still growing.

Its ears went flat against its skull, and I realized this was its territory. I shouldn't be here.

The wolf was massive; it was grey and had a little bit of white next to its two eyes, and white on its muzzle and underneath its chin.

It jumped on me, pinning me to the ground, growling ferociously at me.

I whimpered, which came out as a little whine.

She was obviously the Alpha, and the only one of her kind.

"Not anymore."

" ** _Please don't hurt me," I thought in my head."_**

Ruby's POV

I was walking through the woods when I smelt an unfamiliar smell.

I turned into my wolf form because I had to know who was here in my territory."

I saw a pure white wolf, a little smaller then me. I growled, pinning it to the ground.

The wolf whined.

And that's when a thought came into my mind- obviously from little wolf."

"Please don't hurt me."

"I know that voice. It was Samantha Snow Swan Nolan- my best friend Snow/ Mary Margaret's younger child."

Belle was looking after her until they got back from Neverland."

"Sam was a wolf now?" I thought, confused.

I was the one who would look out for her, I decided. She was with me now."

I had claimed her."

" ** _Sammy, just think of your human form,"_** I thought to her.

Back to Sam's POV

I nodded and thought of my human self and I felt myself shrinking.

I hugged my naked self and projected some clothes to me.

Once they were in my hands, I quickly put them on.

Ruby nodded to the bushes and when I got them for her she was her human self again too."

"I better get you back to Belle, she would be worried about you."

I nodded and walked out with her, telling her that I'm planning to project myself to Neverland."

"What will you're parents say?"

What about you're sister?"

"I guess my sister will find out," I said, she can feel the magic of my essence."

Ruby got me back to Belle, with instructions not to tell Belle and I promised not to tell her."

After eating dinner, I went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking of my parents, my sister, Henry and Hook.

I wanted to go and I've made a decision- I'm going to them in Neverland."

I'll use my power of teleportation to reach Neverland.

I could hear Belle move to go into her bed- since turning into a wolf, my hearing was unreal." I could hear everything within a mile."

"Once I was sure she was asleep, I wrote Belle a note, telling her where I was headed, then I packed clothes in a backpack, and also packed my brown and white monkey Magic- I couldn't go anywhere without my stuffed monkey, mummy brought it for me when I arrived in Storybrooke with Emmy. "Of course, Mummy didn't know she was my mummy because Daddy, Mummy and the town were cursed by Regina."

I didn't pack any jumpers because with my temperature, I wasn't cold anymore."

I projected myself bringing me to the island of Neverland. It was nighttime.

I could hear crying and I ran towards that sound.

Roland's POV

Massive French doors swung open, letting in a howling wind with a frightening bang. Silence was in the air like daggers.

A flying black creature slid through the window, eyes glowing in a scary way.

I was scared. The shadow locked his eyes on me and flew towards me.

It lunched at me, grabbing one of my fragile arms and lifted me into the air.

I screamed with distraught and fear as my daddy, the lady and man came towards me.

The shadow flew out of the window, holding me tight, my daddy calling my name.

We headed towards a bright star.

The air was really cold against my small cheeks. They took me in a hollow tree that magically appeared when they waved their arms in it.

I saw a boy in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with brown hair and hazel eyes.

I didn't know where I was.

Another boy was with him- he had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked nice.

" ** _WELL, AREN'T YOU JUST ADORABLE; YOU'LL MAKE A GOOD LOST BOY."_**

Another man was scary, evil.

 ** _"_** ** _I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE,"_** my small voice heaved back sobs.

 ** _"_** ** _I WANT MY DADDY. I WANT TO GO HOME."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'M SCARED."_**

 ** _"_** ** _ADULTS ARE NEVER FUN. THEY DON'T SEE THINGS THE WAY US KID'S DO."_**

The night was so black; I couldn't see where I was going. The only sounds were my feet against broken leaves and the pounding of my heart.

I couldn't let them catch me.

I waited for everyone to drift off in they're hammocks and I headed off.

I was four years old; I didn't know where I was going or what to do, so I ran.

My legs gave out from underneath me and I fell onto the dirt floor, surrounded by wet leaves that made me shake involuntarily. I curled myself into a tight ball and cried, wanting this nightmare to end."


	2. Imprint

Back to Sam's POV

Chapter 2: Imprint

I saw a little boy with dark colored pajamas and dark brown hair, and brown colored eyes. He looked no more then 4 years old."

Just two years younger then me." He was curled up into a ball.

Having heard my approach, the boy poked his head up and stared wide eyed at me.

The instant I looked into his eyes, I felt gravitationally pulled toward the boy. I felt heat flood through me, but it wasn't burning me. My world shifted and I felt a weird pull latch around both myself and this little boy like a vice."

Everything that was important to me… my love for Emma, my parents, my pack-, which was Ruby and I, everything… all of it faded into the background- cut away and severed as I stared at the little boy. My whole world seemed to begin and end with him.

Nothing else mattered or existed.

He was my light, my world.

His name spins in my mind. **ROLAND. ROLAND. ROLAND.**

I may only be 6 years old but nothing would ever harm him, because I would I would kill anyone who tried to hurt my Roland with my bare hands.

I'm entranced with him, with those brown colored eyes and light brown hair.

Time stopped and my whole world stopped spinning around me. He was glowing. I felt gravity move. It was no longer holding me here on this earth anymore. The whole world evolved around Roland."

 **THE GRAVITY TIED ME TO ROLAND.**

Everything was secondary to me now. Besides my family- it was just Roland and I now.

I'll always love Emmy- but she was no longer my whole world.

I guess when you imprint on someone, your whole focus is on you're imprintee. You would do anything. Be anything for he or her."

 **HE WAS MINE.**

My whole centre shifts.

All the strings holding me to the ground became weak and snapped, but a million other ones attach themselves, platinum strings as strong as steel cables.

My whole focus was on him. I was compelled to be by his side.

I would become whatever he wanted me to be- whether it was to please him, protect or a lover, or a friend."

I was held by him." He was my only reason for living. I would be by his side forever.

I was riveted to him and everything around me became a blur of greens and browns. My brain shut down.

I felt the pull again and this time, it was pulling me closer to him.

I felt the urge to protect this young, innocent, heavenly being.

The little boy stared at me, before he projected over to me- appearing in my arms.

He really was tied to me. That makes sense- he had my powers.

I was tied to him and the way I was tied to him made my own reactions secondary; my first reflex was always to give him whatever he needed or wanted and I felt unconditionally bound to him for the rest of my life. Nothing mattered more then him. I would do anything for him, be anything for him.

I'll be the best, kindest big sister any kids ever had- like me and Em."

"There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after then Roland would. He'll now have Emmy and I."

When he's older and needs a friend, I'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable then anyone else he knows.

He's my whole world now, the very centre of my universe. I'll be the perfect platonic playmate and protector- don't ask me how I knew, I just do. Call it instinct."

 **HE WAS MINE." WE BELONGED TO EACH OTHER.**

We were both children.


	3. Can I Please Ride On Your Back

Chapter 3: Can I Please Ride On Your Back

The first thing I did to ensure Roland's safety was to make a camp and magically put a shield around it so we were safe from Pan and his Lost boys."

I unpacked my backpack and took out my Magic, putting him on one of the chairs with a table that I'd magically made Rol and me. "I showed Magic to him.

I magically conjured a monkey like mine, except it was grey with a white snout, white ears, white paws and white feet. "Thank you, Sammy!"

I looked at Roland. "So, Rol, what do you want to do today?"

Roland looked up at me. "Can you please phase and turn into a Wolfie?" he asked.

"Sure," I'll do that for you; just step out of the way. He did, holding onto his monkey- which he named Reggie."

Before I phased into my wolf form, I made stirrups to hold his legs in place so he would be safe. Roland would tie them around my legs.

I jumped into the air in a flying leap, my clothes shredding as I transformed into my wolf form.

Roland ran over to me, running his fingers through my white, shaggy fur. I purred in pleasure before folding my legs, bringing myself down, so he could get on.

Once he put the stirrups on and he was on my back, I started to run and when he told me to run faster, I did- I couldn't deny him anything."

It was exhilarating to be able to run this fast. "I think I was going one hundred miles per hour."

"We were a breeze." We covered the whole island in countless hours, Roland sitting high on my back, his left hand on the cuff of my neck and his right hand holding Reggie, his face lighting up with joy and he was laughing.

His laughter filled my entire being with elated happiness."

It also took his mind off missing his daddy

I was truly happy for the first time since Emma and my parents left for Neverland- I had Roland."

That night, I put Roland to bed, tucking him in like my parents and sister does. I put the Spiderman duvet cover over him that I had conjured from Henry's closet back in Storybrooke. He doesn't use it anymore." He grew out of Spiderman."

Once he was tucked in, I lay beside him, not needing a duvet because of my body heat.

I lay awake thinking of my sister, Henry, Belle and my parents. A tear slid down my cheek. I miss them so much.

Roland missed his father too- I could feel his pain."

I held unto Magic."

I never felt so alone before meeting Roland- but even an imprintee couldn't change me missing my family.

At least I wasn't alone anymore- I had Roland, he was my family now too."

I hope Belle wasn't too worried about me. Knowing her though, she would be worrying.

I finally fell asleep- knowing that tomorrow I would conjure my storybook that said "ONCE UPON A TIME" like Henry's.

It had everything in it, my parents meeting, mummy and daddy putting Emmy in the magic wardrobe, Pinocchio getting Emma out, The Evil Queen/ Regina putting a curse on everyone and all the fairytale character's going to Storybrooke that Regina created, Maleficent saying Emma has the potential for great darkness as well as light, and Maleficent also saying that they would have another child- one who would be very powerful, me being born in the Enchanted Forest before being whisked away in pink magical smoke to The Land Without Magic, Merlin finding me in a car crash and taking me to Emmy's apartment in Boston where she adopts me, me turning into a wolf, and me going to Neverland where I imprint on Roland."

My goal was to find Emma."

The next day, we had an unhealthy breakfast, which were croissants, bacon, eggs and pancakes.

I stuffed them in mouth, hungry, I even had a second helping- since I phased, I was hungry all the time." Roland looked up at me, amazed. Like me, he was holding his monkey."

Roland's POV

I had fun yesterday. I got to ride on Sammy's back- Sammy was a Wolfie."

Sammy made a toy monkey appear from magic just for me. I love it- I called it Reggie. Sammy's got one too." "We we're twins."

I miss daddy.

I was alone until Sammy. We had a nice breakfast.

The world wasn't so scary anymore with Sam. I felt safe with her. She's the older sister that I never had."

Robin's POV

They were both staring blankly into the darkness.

My hands gripped the hard iron railing, my knuckles turning white in despair.

He was gone. He didn't know if he would ever see him again, but he hoped he would. It was all Robin's fault. My little boy was all alone out there."

The Merry Man and Mulan were with them and it was their mission to find Roland."

Neal looked sadly at Robin, a man who was once completely fearless and optimistic in his eyes two days ago."

"I'm so sorry, Robin, I really thought it would work."

I didn't turn around when I spoke; I simply kept my eyes tilted upwards towards the bright star that had claimed my son. "But it didn't work."

My voice was hard as stone. "He's gone." " **He was all I had left- my Roland."** I shouted. "And now I don't have him."

"He's all alone out there."

Neal hated himself right now- he hated the way he felt inside- awful.

He shouldn't have used the kid like that. "Of all the things he's done, this is more selfish."

The little boy was missing because of him."

 **"** **This is all your fault!"** I hissed, spinning around and facing him dead on.

The expression on Robin's face was indescribable; it was a mixture of pain, tears, and blazing anger.

I raised my fist and punched him, hard, causing Neal to stumble on his feet. I punched again.

Neal's POV

"I can help you- Neal said, but was interrupted by me.

"No, you won't. **"I think you need to leave now!"**

So Neal left and I go to a room- when the shadow fly's through the window and grabbed me, taking me to Neverland."

"We've been looking for you," the shadow said.


	4. Meeting Henry and Sword Fighting

Chapter 4: Meeting Henry and Sword Fighting

Back to Sam's POV

Roland and I decided to walk around the island to explore.

The good thing about having no adults around was that they didn't tell you what to do- and that they were constantly around you, hovering.

It was just us two kids."

It has been three days now since Roland and I came to Neverland and we have been living alone.

I had to be a mother figure to Roland- but we were just kids."

Roland told me that he was scared when the shadow took him to Neverland." I got a vision of him as I went into his head.

He was right, the shadow was scary, and it was black- I frowned when I saw Henry.

His scary memory kept replaying in my mind"

I had to find Emmy and tell her."

She'll want to know, as this was important news."

We kept on walking until we came to a hollow in a tree.

Henry came out of it.

He was surprised to see me. " **Sammy, how did you get here in Neverland?"**

I held Roland close to me and Henry's eyes went wide.

"That's the lost boy that I saw when the shadow brought him from somewhere," Henry said."

"The scary shadow took me from my daddy," Roland cried and I hugged him, drawing him to me.

Henry looked confused at my protectiveness so I projected my memory of imprinting on Roland and Henry stared at me in amazement.

"I guess Roland is a member of our family now," Henry said."

"I can feel Emmy's essence on the island. "She's not far away." "She'll be able to feel mine too."

"I hope she won't be too angry at me. "I disobeyed mummy, daddy and Emmy."

Henry looked at me. "Wow- that's incredible." "You turned into a wolf and imprinted."

"Yep, I'm a shape- shifter and have been since 19, this year" "I had a lot of mood swings and I grew.

"No kidding, you're getting tall," Henry said."

Henry looked at me. "Do you want to sword fight."

"Sure," I said, grabbing a stick. He did the same.

We anticipated each other's movements, before starting to fight. Roland giggled and clapped his hands. He was invisible so that no one else on the island could see him. We were invisible too."

I closed my eyes and envisioned myself holding a real sword and I opened my eyes to see a real sword in my hands.

"You're probably wondering how can a five year old hold a sword, well Sam's a shape- shifter so she has the strength to hold a sword."

I looked at Henry and Henry got the message and closed his eyes and seconds later, he was holding a real sword too.

It was the first time for me, as I've never held a real sword before. I read Henry's mind. This was his second time- he had a duel with Devon, and Henry won.

I was proud of him.

We stood with our knees bent.

"Hah- Yah!" I said, moving my sword towards Henry.

Instinctively, he moved his blade to block mine. I swung mine, using my shape- shifter strength to hit his sword, causing Henry to fall on the ground. I put my blade on his chest.

"Cheater," he said, knocking my blade out of the way and getting up. "Your using your shape- shifter strength."

We battled back and forth, clinking swords in front of us, and when he brought his blade up, I rolled out of the way before getting back up again. I swung my blade and parried the blow by holding my sword vertically.

I thrust at Henry with my sword, blocking his blow.

Sword fighting runs in our blood," I said, proudly.

Henry swung his sword up, but it didn't catch me off guard- I was ready. I lifted my sword up quickly, knocking the sword out of Henry's hands.

Henry grabbed it from the ground and bent his knees again in the starting position, ready to fight.

I did the same and we started again. I kept my body balanced and lunched at him with my sword, hitting it against Henry's blade so hard that his sword fell to the side, again.

"No more Mr. nice guy," Henry said."

We went again, and this time, Henry was faster and quicker." "I think I taught him to go fast on you're opponent."

Henry drew his sword towards me, and we ducked and dodged each other with skill and ease and blocked each other."

Daddy and Neal taught us well."

We deflected each other's forward swings. We advanced on each other and the crash of the swords was heard as we advanced on each other.

We dodged and fought each other, finally drawing it to an end an hour later when my blow made Henry and his sword fall to the ground."

"I just can't win, can I?" Henry asked.

"No," was my reply.

"Sammy, take Roland, you two have to leave now. "I mean it! This is the little boy everyone was talking about.

"Pan will stop at nothing to take him away from you.

 **"** **Go now!"**

One last look at Henry and I jumped into the air, phasing.

I bent down and on my knees and Roland got on. Then I ran through the bushes until we got back to our camp."

Then we fell asleep. We were tired."


	5. I Miss Daddy

Roland's POV

I miss daddy so much. "I hope he's safe. I know he'll miss me too.

I hug Reggie close to me. Sam senses my discomfort and gives me a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll be with Emmy soon," Sam said, holding me in her arms.


	6. Emma Finds Roland And I

Chapter 6: Emma Finds Roland And I

I was laying on my hammock, trying to get some sleep, Roland sleeping peacefully beside me, his monkey with him. I had my monkey, Magic with me too.

I held unto both Rol and Magic and cried myself to sleep.

It's been four days now, since I've been on this island with Roland.

I Emmy and my parents, but at least I've seen Henry."

I wondered what Ruby and everyone in Storybrooke was doing?"

"I hope they weren't too worried about me.

"Sammy!" Sammy!" "Wake up," Roland said, climbing on my hammock and jumping on me.

I woke up and hugged Roland, smiling.

"Do you want to ride on my back in my wolf form today?" I asked him.

"Yes please," Roland said, his face lighting up.

I got up from my hammock and turned into my wolf form then when I was in wolf form, Roland got on my back and we ran around the island again.

We went past a camp that had mummy, daddy, Regina, Hook, and Emma. Emma looks up and sees us.

So they're close to us." "It was only a matter of time before they find us. Emmy will find me and Roland."

I will probably get punished for disobeying them- I wasn't looking forward to that."

When Roland was satisfied he'd had enouth of riding on my back, he got off and I made sure he was safe- my protective barrier was still working, so I knew Pan couldn't find us."

"I'll be back, I'm just going to wonder around, okay buddy," I said."

I gave him a hug. I have only known him for a few days, but I felt like I'd known him longer, five- days- but he was like a little brother, I've never had."

I think that's the way imprinting works."

I then wondered around, when I skidded to a halt seeing Emmy.

Emma saw me and so did mummy and daddy.

I ran off.

I didn't have the courage to stay- and Ruby told me not to tell anyone."

When she told me that, I had no choice but to obey her.

It felt like compulsion- like I had strings tying me together. It was like I was on a spell."

Emma's POV

That was the second time today that I saw a big, beautiful, pure white wolf.

The first time was when he or she ran past us, with a little boy on its back."

The second time was when stopped right in front of me and ran off.

I couldn't shake off this feeling that I knew the wolf- I was certain it was my sister, Sammy."

There was that essence on her and that was when I knew it was Sam.

But what was she doing in Neverland and how long has she been here for?"

She was in big trouble."

I walked over to where mum was with Tinkerbell. She was helping us with Operation Henry.

I looked at Mum.

"Mum, Sam's on this island." "I've seen her as a wolf- somehow she's a wolf too," I said.

"No!" "Not that wolf I saw."

"Yes, that wolf, she had a little boy with her too," I said."

"What would Sam be doing with a little boy?" "We have to find them," mum said. "They can't be out there all alone- they're only kids- Sam is only 5, not only 6."

"Pan's out there," mum said."

"Don't worry mum, I'll find them, I have an idea how I can find them. "I will get Regina to do a loved one spell- that spell is to find a lost loved one."

"Good idea," mum said.

So I went over to Regina and Hook. "Regina, can you do a loved one spell to find my little sister- she's on this island," I said.

Regina agreed and did the spell, giving me the map that Pan gave me to find Henry a few days ago. "That will tell you where Samantha is," she said, leaving.

"Thank you," I called after Regina.

"I'll go with you," Hook told me and after saying goodbye to my parents, we left on our quest to find Sam."

Sam's POV

It was dinnertime and I conjured up party pies and sausage rolls and we eat them.

Then I conjured up Henry's book and showed him the fairytale history of my family.

He loved the book and I projected the pictures, which he loved.

I told that Regina isn't the evil queen anymore and that she's changed and he believed me.

"I wanna meet Gina," Roland said. I wanna meet your mummy and daddy and Emmy."

"We met Henwy."

"Don't worry, you will," I said.

I put the fairytale book on the table beside us where my backpack was and Magic."

Roland yawned. "I tired, Sammy. "Can you turn Wolfie, Sammy," he said.

I nodded and went away from Roland and phased into my wolf form.

Roland's face lit up with great delight, running up and hugging me.

I walked over to where our beds were and plopped myself down, Roland getting his monkey and curling himself around my wolf body. He snuggled in and fell asleep straight away. I was pretty tired myself."

I fell asleep.

Emma's POV

We were getting close, I could tell. The star on the map was getting brighter."

It lit up and we followed it, coming to a campsite where we saw my little sister in her wolf form fast asleep, the little boy curled up around her. It was cute." He had a monkey beside him." "He looked no more then 4 years old."

I'd have to say, Sam did pretty well, and there was a magic shield around the camp.

"I didn't want to wake Sam up, but I had a choice- Hook and I couldn't carry a wolf and a little boy."

I walked towards them, trying to be as quietly as I could, but a twig snaps at my feet.

I groaned, so much for being quiet."

Sam's eyes snapped open.

Sam's POV

I heard a twig snap and I opened my eyes, got up and growled ferociously at the intruders.

I stop growling when I see that it's just my sister and Hook.

Emma puts her fingers through my fur and I give a purr. Emma smiles and tells me to go back into human form and Hook looks away.

I think of my human self and I feel myself shrinking into my human form. I hug myself as I have no clothes and Emmy goes and digs through my bag, taking out some jeans and a t-shirt that's pink.

She comes over and gives them to me and then she helps me put on my shirt.

She handed my backpack to Hook and he takes it. She gives me my Magic and I hug him close to me.

She looks at me sternly.

Emmy took me away from Roland, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Emmy started telling me that it was wrong to disobey her and mummy and daddy and projecting here to Neverland.

I was listening, but I couldn't stop staring at Roland- my attention was on him. I just zoned out."

I heard Hook come up and snap his fingers at me, but I didn't notice until Em slapped me.

"You two aren't alone anymore," Emma said.

Emma's POV

"I'm sorry Sammy, but until I can trust you again, you'll constantly be watched 24/7- and you're going to have to be restrained.

I turn to Hook, who's beside the little boy. I bring Sam over to Hook and I hold her down like I did with mum when Regina took the heart out of Devon's chest so we could talk to Henry in a mirror.

Hook restrained Sam and I picked her up, Hook doing the same to the little boy, he also had Sam's backpack.

Sam was holding her monkey Magic that I'd given her when I first met her after social services had dropped her off to me and I'd adopted her- then I broke the curse and mum and dad changed her last name to Nolan.

Sam was now Samantha Snow Swan Nolan. She loves having my last name."

I looked at her to see that she was fast asleep in my arms.

I looked at Hook to see that the little boy was also asleep in Hook's arms. He was clutching a stuffed monkey too."

Hook and I walked through the jungle until we got to our camp.

Mum ran up to us and got Sam off me, hugging her and taking her to a vacant hammock near mums and put a blanket on her.

Hook came over with the little boy and put him on the hammock next to Sam's. He got Sam's backpack off his shoulders and got out a Spider Man duvet, putting it on the little boy.

Mum ruffled both the little boys and Sam's hair.


	7. Attacking Pan's Camp

Chapter 7: Attacking Pan's Camp

Mary Margaret/ Snow's POV

This morning our plan was to attack Pan's camp to see if we can find Henry. I was watching my younger daughter sleep and I was also watching the little boy.

I wondered where he came from?"

Sam's hands and feet were still tied with Rope and I understood why. Emma didn't want Sam to run off again.

Emma told David and me that she tried to get Sam's attention, but her eyes never left the little boy.

Emma said that it was like Sam was seeing a baby for the first time- like she had never seen the sun before- she was blind, seeing the world for the very first time."

Sam and the little boy were safe and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Emma, David and I decided not to tell Sam that David was poisoned by Dreamshade." "It would worry her.

Sam stirred and woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at me. "Mummy!" "Mummy!" she squealed, and I came over and hugged her.

"Am I in trouble?" Sam whispers and I looked at her. "Yes Sam, you are. "You're dad, Emma and I have talked and we decided that you are grounded until further notice."

Sam groaned.

Sam noticed that she couldn't go anywhere because of the ropes.

"Emmy, can you untie me?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Emma said.

Sam's POV

Roland woke up, but he didn't talk- I think he was feeling disoriented.

He got off his bed and climbed into my lap where Emmy fed me, as I couldn't. Roland eat as well.

Then while the grown ups were talking, I used my power of telekinesis and made Magic and Reggie fly into the air.

Roland giggled, clapping his hands together.

When the adults came back, Emmy came over to me and took off the ropes on my legs and arms.

"Come on Sam, where going to go to Pan's camp, where all going- the boy included."

We started walking through the island, Emmy by Roland and I.

Hook and Mr. Gold started talking about Dreamshade poisoning.

I didn't know what they were talking about.

I tuned in to listen.

"I too was poisoned by a cowardly pirate, and yet-

Emma said she knew how he cured himself. With a candle that takes another persons life, David is not that selfish," she said.

My eyes went as wide as saucers. Roland just looked at me, but I told him not to say anything.

I think Emmy forgot Roland and I were with them.

"The point is, after my near death experience, I discovered much about the poison."

"I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop," Gold said.

"What's your price?" Emmy asked.

"Well, this is quite the favor, I'd expect one of equal weight in return," Gold said.

Neal walked up to his father. " **No."**

"When we get back to Storybrooke, you're going to save Emma and Sam's father because it's the right thing to do.

No deals, no favors, understand?" Neal said.

"Fine, I'll do as you ask," Gold said.

"I'll tell David," Emma said.

She turns around and sees me. "Sammy!" "You heard.

I nodded.

Tinkerbell, mummy, daddy and Regina come up.

"We're here. "Pan's perimeter," Tinkerbell said.

Emmy looked at us all. "It's time." "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. "We grab Henry. "In and out. "Simple," Emmy said.

Emmy looked at Neal. "You good with Pan control?"

"Locked and loaded," Neal said.

"Do you mind if I borrow this," Gold said taking a sword out of Hook's bag. "You said no magic. I agreed." "But I'm not walking in there with nothing, but my good looks."

Daddy gave Hook a sword. I closed my eyes and imagined myself holding a real sword. I heard gasps and I knew I was holding a real sword. I opened my eyes to see myself holding a sword in my hand.

I looked at Emmy, mummy and daddy. "I had to have a weapon too," I said." "I can fight like daddy."

Emmy hugged me and Roland." "Stay with us, we didn't think we'd be looking after two kids."

Emmy looked at all of us.

"Lets get Henry."

We went to a camp and I knew it was Pan's camp.

"Henwy," Roland said and I nodded my head.

"Did you just say Henry, sweetie?" Emma asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, but I didn't say it. Roland did.

"Roland!" That's his name," Emma asked me.

I nodded.

"Sammy and I met Henry," Roland said. "Sam played sword fighting with Henwy and she won."

Emma, Regina, mummy, daddy, Neal and Hook give me worried glances.

"Don't worry, Pan wasn't around- I used my power of invisibility."

We hid in the bushes as the lost boys were talking.

"Can I at least use magic on those boys," Gold asked. He just couldn't help himself."

"No," Neal said.

Regina said she'd do it."

Regina waved her hands at the lost boys and they fell down.

We couldn't find Henry or Pan and we looked everywhere.

Suddenly Emmy, Roland and I heard a voice saying help. Emmy, Roland and I ran over to see a cage with a blonde haired girl in it.

Emmy bent down to the girls level. "You're an adult," she said, and who are these kids?"

"My names Emma. I'm looking for my son and these two kids are my little sister Sam and Roland."

Neal ran up, seeing Wendy.

"Wendy?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked Neal.

Bae?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do," he said.

Neal opened Wendy's cage and she ran out and hugged him.

"I thought I'd never see you again.

"I came back to save you, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family. Not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead," Wendy said.

Gold said that Neal told them his father was dead.

Neal asked Wendy if she'd seen his son and she said no.

Emma asked if Pan had ever asked anything about a heart and Wendy said no, but I could tell she was lying.

Regina and Neal persuade her to trust them as John and Michael did by giving the box to Belle and Neal said that they would save her brothers.

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic, but it's a lie. He needs it to save himself or he'll die, he needs the heart to absorb all the magic in Neverland.

And when he has it, he will be immortal, all-powerful. He'll live forever.

It's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die."

Pan took Henry to Skull Rock, but you don't have much time," Wendy said.

I whimpered and mummy hugged me.

"Then We'll stay behind, someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up," daddy said.

"If you get him home, tell him we love him," mummy said.

Emmy looked at mummy. "Tell him yourself, when you get back from Dead Man's Peak. Gold can cure you in Storybrooke." "We just need to bring some of the water with us."

Mummy hugged Emmy and I. Mummy chuckles. "You didn't give up. She looks at Gold. "Thank you."

"Tink and I will take care of things here, meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry," Hook said.

Mummy looks at Emmy. Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you'll get Henry, Roland and Sammy home." "Look after them."

"We're all going home," Emmy declared. "Together."

"Together," Roland and I said at the same time.


	8. Going To Skull Rock

Chapter 8: Going To Skull Rock To Rescue Henry

Emma's POV

Sam, Roland, Gold, Regina, Neal and I are on our way to Skull Rock, Neal rowing the boat for us across the sea.

I know it's risky, but I decided to take Sam and Roland with us as Sam can protect herself and Roland against Pan with her shield and Sammy said she couldn't leave Roland behind, that she'll explain later about imprinting on him. She seems to act like a older sister to him."

We saw a massive rock shaped like a skull, which was glowing orange.

Sam, Roland, Neal, Gold, Regina and I hopped off the boat and starting started walking.

Sam and I go to continue walking when we get blasted back by something. We fall to the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Neal asked. Sam and I nod our heads, yes.

"Pan cast a protection spell," Sam said, reading Gold's mind.

"We have to break it," Regina said, throwing one of her fireballs but it disappeared over our heads.

"You can try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful," Gold said.

"We could use the spell my father used to rip off his shadow," Neal said.

"Yeah, Sam said.

"The moon," Sam and I said at the same time.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, we could block it out using magic," Emma said.

So after Regina, Sam and I created a magical lunar eclipse so that we could get through Pan's barrier, we looked for Henry until we saw Henry take out his heart.

Sam's POV

Emmy, Gina- I got that nickname when I first arrived in Storybrooke and it stuck, Neal and I arrived just in time to see Henry take out his heart. It was red and glowing gold with belief."

" **No!"** Pan's tricking you, Henry," I said.

"Sam's right, Buddy. "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it," Neal said."

"Dad, you're alive!" Henry said.

"Yes I am buddy," Neal said.

"Oh, nice to see you again, Baelfire," Pan said, not to mention the savior, the savior's little sister, Evil Queen-" he turned and noticed Roland standing in the middle of Emma and I. "And my lost boy."

Pan tried to grab Roland, but my shield instantly came up, covering Roland and I from our heads to our feet.

I hugged Roland tight.

"Ah, a shield," Pan said."

"Yes, and you're not getting him," I retorted.

"Henry, you can't trust Pan," I said.

"Yes, I can. The Heart of the Truest Believer- it's going to save magic," Henry said.

"No, Henry, it's not- Pan's doing it to save himself," I said."

"They're just trying to lie to you." "But remember, every hero is tested," Pan said."

"Henry, I know what being a hero is, and this isn't it," Regina said.

Henry turned to Pan. "Why are they lying?"

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. Even you're aunty Sam is lying." "You should know better then anyone. "Your mum has been lying about your dad."

I scoffed. "Hen, you have to believe us," I pleaded.

Pan turned to Henry. "They don't care about Neverland and they never will."

Henry turned to us. "I'm sorry, but I have to save magic."

 **Noooo!"** I screamed, but it was too late. Henry inserted his heart into Pan's chest. A blast of wind hits and Henry falls to the ground, dead.

We were all pushed back by the force of the magic washing out of Neverland and into Peter.

I was the first to regain my balance as Peter started flying into the air.


	9. Saving Henry

Chapter 9: Saving Henry

 **Sam's POV**

 **"** **Henry?"** I said, running over to my nephew.

Emmy, Regina, Roland and Neal joined me. Roland was crying.

I touched his chest for any sign of life and a heartbeat- I may be five, but I was smart.

His heart should be beating- but it wasn't. I could feel no heartbeat vibrating against my hand.

"Nothing…" because Pan has his heat," I said, looking up, tears in my eyes. I looked back to Henry.

"Henry, come on, wake up," I said, trying to get him to heart to work, but I knew it was useless as my stupid nephew had given his heart of his own free will to Pan.

Emma looked at me, reading my thoughts. **"Sam," she said."** "You're not thinking clearly- Henry is not stupid."

Regina glared at me.

He had convinced Henry to side his own family."

"Is he awake," Emmy asked and I shook my head. "He fell unconscious the instant Henry gave Pan his heart."

"Is he breathing?" Regina asked. I shook my head. "His heart isn't beating. "Pan has it," I said."

Emma gently took me in her arms, taking me over to a rock near them where Roland hugged me and I hugged him back.

Imagine how Roland must be feeling.

Emma went back over to Henry and crouched beside him, putting her left hand on the side of Henry's chest.

I looked at my sister. "Emmy, will Henry be all right?" I asked, fearfully."

Neal came over and hugged me. "Yes, he will be," Neal, said."

" **What the hell did you do?"** Emma yelled angrily at Pan.

Pan smirked. "I didn't do anything, Emma. "It was Henry- he willingly gave his heart to me.

Emma stabbed him with a sword and he had blood trickling down him at a fast pace.

"He bleed," Roland said, looking up. "He did, didn't he?" I said.

"You're going to be all right, Henry, we're going to get you home," Regina said. She put her hands over Henry's chest, doing a spell.

"This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while, but not too long, it can buy us time to get to Pan," Regina said."

Emma looked up at Neal. "Neal, you were a Lost Boy. Any ideas where he went?"

Neal sighed. "I know where he lived, but that's about it-"

Regina cut him off, saying, "You're useless-"

Emmy then cut her off, saying, no, don't tell me what's enough. "My son is dying."

 ** _"_** ** _Our_** son," Emma corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, this is so not the time to be arguing." I turned to Emmy. "Emmy, I'm not siding Gina, but Henry is still legally Regina's."

Emmy gave me one of her death glares, before turning to Regina.

Emmy mustn't have liked my comment, because she glared at me. I hated it when she glared at me.

"I know how you feel," Emmy said."

"You know nothing what I feel," Regina said.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, not wanting to hear my sister and Regina arguing about their feelings over my nephew's dying body.

Not wanting to hear the argument any longer, I thought of only one thing she could come up with that would get them to stop. A power only I could do, that no one else knew about- not even Emma.

I let out a high- pitched scream, making sound waves, but not powerful enough to control animals, but it was strong enough to knock Emmy and Regina off their feet.

But before they could knock into a rock, I telekinetically floated them to the floor.

"Lets go," I said, impatiently.

" **Sam!"** What was that for?" Emma asked. "What was that power that you just did Kid?"

"It is a scream that wards off opponents and danger," I said. "I just didn't want to hear you both fighting over Henry anymore."

"So I did the only logical thing," I said, and Emmy glared at me. **Again.** "Roland had a scared look in his eyes from Emma's glare. I felt his emotion. He walked over to her and hit her. I laughed, as that's what he would've wanted me to do. "You do anything for you're Imprints."

I looked at Emmy. "I do not like it when you look at me like that," I told her. "You glared at me twice." "You look like your angry." "Roland got scared when you glared at me."

"No, I'm not angry," Emmy, said.

David looks at Regina. "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off," Regina said.

"He could be anywhere on this island," Neal replied.

"Let's go," I said.

Emma looked at Henry.

"Where is he?" Regina demanded, grabbing Felix.

"Regina, wait," Emma said, grabbing Regina's arm. "I don't think inflicting pain is the answer. "These kids have been through hell and back." "We need to try another method."

"They didn't respond to your method, what else do you have to present?" Regina said.

"What every kid wants- a mother," Emma said."

"They need comfort, like Emmy comforts me," I said

 **Emma's POV**

"Guys listen to me, we are not going to hurt you." "My little sister and Roland are just children."

"I know you're loyal to Pan." "And I get that.

"But you are making a terrible mistake," I said, looking at the Lost Boys.

"I thought I was never going to find my family- that I would stay being an orphan forever- a lost girl," I said.

"But I was reminded that I'm not alone- I have people that love me- especially my little sister, she's standing right in front of me," I replied."

"It can happen to you too

"Yeah," Piped up Sam.

"No," Felix replied." "Pan's all we need, he's family to us."

"He's not family." "Pan lied to you and you've had to do awful things," I replied."

Sam looked up at Felix.

"He tricked Henry into giving his own heart to Pan," Sam said.

"To save the island," Devin Replied.

"No, he did it to save him," Roland said.

Felix turned to Sam and pushed her over. That made me angry. "How dare he push my sister over? She's only 5."

Sam seemed unfazed.

I put my arm protectively around my little sis and Roland.

"Don't listen to them," Felix said. "What they're saying is not true."

Yes, it is," Sam, said. "He is a big phony and a retard."

Felix went to push Sam, but I got in the way, grabbing her and holding her tight.

" **Samantha Snow Swan Nolan!" "** That is not a nice word to say," mum said.

"Sam, what do I always tell you?"

 **"** **Samantha…"**

"Mummy he…"

Mum just gave Sam a serious look.

Sam sighs. "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all," Sam says.

That word was mum and I's favorite."

"That's my girl," dad said.

Sam retaliated by pushing Felix on the floor. Hard. She laughed.

I glared at Sam and shook her.

"Sammy!" "What is you're problem?" I asked her.

"I felt like it," Sam replied.

"Well Sam, that behavior is not to be excepted," mum said."

"Okay," Sam answered.

I turned to the Lost Boys. "We care about you," I said. "We can take you home with us," I told the Lost Boys.

Sam looked at me. "You glared Emmy!" "That's the forth time you glared at me."

I looked at Sam. "Then behave."

"We can take you home to our land." "You don't have to be scared anymore," I said.

"Where is Pan," I asked Felix.

"Not telling, not going to betray Pan," Felix said.

"Can you really bring us home?" one of them asked.

"Shut you're mouth!" Felix said.

"Yes, we can with your help," I told him.

"His thinking tree," one of them said again.

" **No!"** Felix yelled at them. "Stop it, all of you."

"What is that?" I asked them, gently.

"Its where he goes when he wants to be alone," the same boy said.

"You can find him there, it's not far."

"No, don't trust her!" Felix said.

"Can you tell us where that is? I asked them.

"Yeah," the same boy said. "But you have to swear, promise that you'll take us with you."

"I promise," I said. "We're going home, all of us." Me, my parents, my sister, Roland, everyone."

Wendy was with Henry putting a wet cloth on his forehead. Sam was with them.

"The Pixie Woods. "That's where it is?" Regina asked.

"Yes, its just north of here." "It's where the pixie dust used to grow."

"I know where it is. "The whole region is deserted now." "No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries," Hook said.

"We need you here," I said. "Once we get Henry's heart, its gonna be a race back. "We need help on both ends, okay. "Sam, you stay with Hook, Neal, Tink and Roland."

"Okay," Neal said.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get on board the _Jolly Roger_.

"Prepare the ship to fly," Hook instructed.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus Sail, otherwise we're at the mercy of the trade winds.

 **Neal's POV**

I can assure you nothing is going to happen to them while you two are away," I said.

"Three. "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I'm going to be spending my last moments with my older daughter, you're crazy," Mary Margaret said.

"Okay, lets do it," Emma said.

I had Sam, Henry and the Lost Boys on board the ship.

It was an hour before Emma, Regina, and David arrived. Sam was getting frantic, I couldn't calm her down." Roland was the same."

Emma, Regina, David and Mary Margaret came over.

"Henry? Where is he?" Emma asked.

"Over here with Sam and Roland. Sam looks up. "Emmy."

Emma went over to Sam and held her, while Regina had his heart. With Sam in her arms, she held Henry's hand with her free hand.

Regina puts Henry's heart back in his chest.

"Henry," Emma and Sam said in unison.

"Are we too late," Sam whimpers. Emma hugs her little sister.

"Henry, honey!" Regina said.

There was a gasps and Henry's eyes flew open.

Sam, Emma and Regina hugged him in a group hug.

"I wanted to save magic," Henry said.

"Welcome back, young sir," Hook spoke up. "You're sleeping in the Captains Quarters."

Regina said she'd tuck Henry in. Sam and Roland walk in with Regina and Henry.

 **Regina's POV**

"Oh, I know that look. Five hours of Space Paranoids and too much pizza."

Sam and Roland giggles.

I put my hand over the left side of Henry's chest and a yellow glow forms.

"Stings, what's that for?" Henry asked me.

"A spell, so that nobody can take your heart ever again," I said.

"Thanks mum.

"We'll be home soon, my little Prince."


	10. Sam and Roland Have a Temper

Chapter 10: Sam and Roland Have a Temper Tantrum

 **Sam's POV**

Emma turns to Roland and I. "Okay Sam, Rol, time for bed."

Emma must have got my nickname for Roland from me, meaning she must have heard it.

I glared at Emmy. "That's my special name him only."

"Okay, how about Rollybear?" Emmy asked me.

Roland nodded his head yes and I smiled. If Roland liked it, so did I."

"Rollybear, it is then," Emma said."

"Come on, time for bed," Emmy said.

Roland didn't want to and I couldn't deny him- I gave him what he wanted. My own reactions were secondary; my first reflex was to give hive him whatever he needed, so I retaliated.

 **"** **I don't wanna go to bed** ," I said.

"Yeah," Roland said.

Emma bent down to both our level. "Well, I said go to bed."

" **We don't wanna go to bed…"** each time they said it, it got louder and louder and at first Emmy ignored us.

 **"** **We don't wanna go to bed..." "We don't wanna go to bed…" "We don't wanna go to bed!"**

 **"** **Enough!" Samantha Snow Swan Nolan, Roland…" You two are going to bed and that's final."**

"From the look on Emmy's face, I knew she was serious.

"Okay," I whispered and Emmy picked up Roland and took my hand, leading us to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Home

**Sam's POV**

As Emmy, Henry, mummy, daddy, Regina, Tink, Hook, Neal Roland and I step onto the walkway of the ship, we are greeted by the familiar faces of Ruby, Granny, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Mr. Clark, Walter, Mother Superior and Archie.

Roland clung to me, shyly putting his head in my hair. Granny was the first to notice Roland, than Ruby followed her grandmother's gaze and spotted Roland."

They walked over to me, followed by Belle.

"Sam, thank goodness you are safe- I was so worried about you," she said, hugging me.

"All Ruby would say was that you went to Neverland to find you're family. "I was horrified." "How did you get there?"

"You didn't get the shadow to take you, did you?" Belle asked.

"No, I didn't, I projected myself there," I said.

"And who's this cutie?" Ruby asked, looking at Roland.

Granny and Belle did the same.

"This is the newest member of my family- meet Roland."

Roland peeked his head out of my blonde hair and looked at them.

"Hellwo," Roland said.

Emma and mum looked at me when I said "the newest member of the family, as he wasn't exactly family."

Ruby bent down to Roland's level and took one of Roland's hands in hers. "Nice to meet you, Roland, welcome to Storybrooke."

Roland smiled and I think he was coming out of her shyness. I know because I could feel it- the imprint thing."

Ruby was looking at me. She could see that I couldn't stop looking at Roland." "I think she was piecing the pieces together because she gasps and put her hand to her mouth.

 **Ruby's POV**

As Sam, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Hook, Neal and a little boy who looked no more then 4 came from the walkway, the little boy hid in Sam's hair.

Granny and Belle followed me over to Sam and the little boy.

I couldn't help but stare at Sammy and the little boy. Sam said his name was Roland.

It was like she was seeing a baby for the first time- like she had never seen the sun before- it was like she was blind, seeing the world for the very first time."

I finally got it- Sam had imprinted on Roland. I thought it was legendary- obviously not."

I have heard about it, from the second he and now obviously she sees the object of their imprinting, they will do anything to please and protect them."

All other commitments in their life becomes secondary, even the pack- which is Sam and I." "You will lose your own free will." "Sam will be the perfect platonic playmate and will act as an older sister." "It will be different because she's still a kid- five years old." "As Roland gets older, Sam will also come to become his best friend."

 **Sam's POV**

Granny, Roland and I walked over to Emmy and Roland and I run over to her where she hugs us.

Regina, Neal, Tink and Hook were next to us.

Regina looked sad and depressed.

Emma looked at Henry, Roland and I. "How does it feel to finally be home?"

"Awesome," I said and Henry said "Better then I imagined."

Felix and the other Lost Boys descended from the ship.

Belle and Mr. Gold hug each other.

"I told you I'd see you Belle said happily.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you," Mr. Gold said.

"Hi," Neal said."

"Hey, welcome back, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, he holds up his fathers cane.

"I found this below, I thought you might need it," he said, sheepishly.

"Thank you, Bae, I do," Gold said, taking the cane from his son.

The three of them gathered together, happily.

Regina is still alone so she studies them.

In the crowd, John and Michael Darling anxiously wait to be reunited with their older sister. From the ship walkway, Wendy is the last to step off. Her eyes searched for her brothers, not seeing them through the crowd, though they spot her straight away.

"Wendy," Michael yelled out and Wendy hears Michael and sees him.

She runs over to them and the three regroup.

"Michael! John! She, John and Michael hug.

Neal approaches them.

"Do you two remember Baelfire?" The four of them hug.

"I think it's time for the Darlings to go home," John replied.

I turn to daddy. "Daddy, Gold will find a cure."

"I have to admit, there was a minute there when I didn't believe we were all going to get out of Neverland, "Emma replied.

"We did, so stop worrying," Daddy said.

I looked at Regina who was still standing by herself and was going to go over to her when Mummy looked followed my gaze, noticing what I did, that she looked sad and standing by herself.

"We all owe it to Regina." "She's the one who helped us get out of Neverland, if it hadn't had been for her, we wouldn't have Henry with us," Mummy said."

The townspeople looked astonished, while Regina looks surprised at her step- daughters statement.

At the town Harbour, Hook's ship is now docking. The ships sail is still black with Pan's shadow that's still trapped inside.

Belle, daddy, Emmy, Mr. Gold and I studied the black sail.

"Will the Shadow come out?" I whispered as Roland hugged me.

"No!" it's trapped, just as it was with the candle," Mr. Gold said.

"Peter can't free it because he's in the candle." He glanced at Pandora's box.

Pan/ Henry looks at us. I knew Pan was in Henry's body and that it was actually my nephew in that box. I read his mind- but when I tried to tell Emmy briefly, she wouldn't listen to me. She wouldn't believe me." I got this bad vive about him. I looked at Peter/ Henry and he saw me looking at him. I looked away, but not before giving him a glare that was so famous with my sister."

 **Pan/ Henry's POV**

"What do you have in mind, Peter?" "What if someone decides to open that box?" "Someone who is tiny and wears a lot of pink," Felix asked me. "Samantha doesn't trust you." "What if she lets her nephew out?"

"That's not a problem, trust me." "Her older sister didn't believe her when she tried to tell her," I said.

"Soon, it will be too late, and she won't be able to save him." "I'm letting the Shadow out and I'm telling it to kill Sam" "she won't interfere any longer, the annoying brat!"

"The Shadow will get her when no one else is around." He won't give up until the task is completed."

I look at Henry and Sam's family. I was with Felix a short distance away. "Mum, Dad, what about Felix?" "He's still free," I said.

Felix looked at me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"They have to trust me for my plan to work," I said.

They started to head over to us. "Henry's right, we can't just let Felix walk away free, he worked for Pan," Regina said." Felix looked at Regina.

"Don't worry, we have lots of room in the cells of the Sheriff's station for this guy," David said, leading Felix away.

 **Sam's POV**

Emmy looks at Pan/ Henry and puts her arms around him and he looks at her. "You're safe now, Henry."

I snorted and Emmy glares at me. I read her mind- "What has gotten into Sam," Emmy thought.

At the Pawnshop, Belle, Neal, Regina, Emmy, Roland, Pan/ Henry and I watching as Mr. Gold places the Pandora' box in his hiding place in the floor.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me.

He uses his magic on the hiding spot. It gives off a golden shine.

"You're not going to do that are you?" Pan/ Henry said.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped as much as you do," Mr. Gold said.

"Don't worry, Henry," Emmy said.

"He's not getting out of there," Neal said.

"We won't let anything or anyone hurt you again, I promise," Regina told Pan/ Henry.

She's right, as long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day," Mr. Gold explained.

Pan/ Henry looked at Mr. Gold, not happy. "Serves him right, for hurting my nephew and trapping him in that box.

At Granny's Diner, a town celebration was being held. They decided to throw us a welcome home celebration.

Emmy drags me over to where Pan/ Henry was sitting by himself.

"Emmy, he's not Henry, he's Pan, a poo poo head," I said.

Emmy looks at me, takes me over to an empty table and bares my bottom.

" **You will not be mean to nasty to Henry… and you will not say words like that or be a smart aleck** ," Emmy says, raining down the spanks. 

I was shocked, Emmy had never slapped me before- she must be mad."

"Ow Emmy… it hurts, I'm sorry… won't say it again…" I whimpered and Emmy stopped. I saw Pan/ Henry smiling.

"Lets go," she said, putting her arms around me and dragging me towards Pan/ Henry's table.

In her free hand was Henry's Once Upon A Time storybook. I gave her a forced smile. Roland was with mummy and daddy.

Emmy and I walked over, sets it down and the two of us sit down.

Pan/ Henry looks at it blankly. Of course he had no idea what it was. Oh, this could be bad as it has Regina casting the first curse.

"Well, don't get too exited, Neal still had it in his room. "I thought you'd like it back." "Especially since you just lived a fairytale of your own," Emmy said.

He looked at her unsure, before smiling. Emmy gives Pan/ Henry a weird look. I clap and Emmy glares at me.

"Thank you, I missed it."

"He's lying," I told Emmy. Emmy looked at me. "Sammy, hush, what's gotten into you?"

I didn't answer, I just sulked."

Pan/ Henry flips the book open.

"Are you okay?" Emmy asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

Emmy doesn't answer, just let's the subject drop. Emmy blinks a few times.

At the counter, Hook is staring at Emmy and I. Emmy looks at Hook. Emmy walks off towards Neal.

At the Diner table, Pan/ Henry and I are still sitting at the table. Pan/ Henry is still flipping through the storybook. Emmy and Neal are watching us.

When they continue talking, I turn to Pan/ Henry. "You're a poo poo bum," I said. "I know who you are and what you did, and you won't get away with it. "Emmy and I will find a way to free Henry," I said. " **IF YOU HURT ANYMORE OF MY FAMILY, YOU'LL GET THIS."** I showed him my fireball.

Pan smiles before turning to Emmy. "Mum, Sam is threatening me." "She just called me a poo poo bum."

Instantly, Emmy is by my side. She glares at me- this time one of her killer glares. " **SAMANTHA SNOW SWAN NOLAN** , you better not be." "Be on you're best behavior, you're still grounded remember." "Do you want to be grounded forever?"

"No," I told Emmy. " **But he is a poo poo bum** ," I said.

"That's it, I've had it with you're smart mouth…" "You're grounded for a month." She came over and took my I pad."

"Kids, time for bed, Henry, I know you didn't have that in Neverland, and its time to get back into that routine again," Emmy told Pan/ Henry. "Lets say goodnight to Regina.

Pan/ Henry closes the book and as we're headed towards Regina, Roland runs up and I hug him. He walks with us. We really need to think about buying him some clothes because he was still in his pajamas.

Regina looks at Pan/ Henry. "Goodnight, its going to be hard to let you out of my sight, Sam and Roland are different- they've got Emma and her parents."

"You don't have to, can I stay with you tonight?" Pan/ Henry asked his adopted mother.

Emmy looked surprised and so did Regina. "Oh, okay, lets go then. She takes Pan/ Henry's hand in hers and leads him out. I was glad that he was staying with Regina; I knew he was up to something, but when I tried to get into his mind, he blocked it with magic. "He was Pan after all." "I hated to admit that."

Emmy looks at them.

Mum walks over to Emmy, Roland and I. "It's okay, he probably just wanted to spend his first night back in his old room."

"I don't know, something's up with him that I just can't shake off," Emmy said.

"Yeah, like him being Pan," I told them.

Emmy turned to me. " **SAMANTHA** , I thought I told you not to tell lies, especially you threatening him," Emmy told me.

 **Pan/ Henry's POV**

In Henry's bedroom, I touch the storybook, turning the pages to the page of the Dark Curse overtaking the Enchanted Forest. I flip it over to see the Evil Queen/ Regina standing in front of her vault. I then observe the various things in Henry's room. I pick up his comic book before putting it back down.

The door opens and Regina walks in. "Lights out, young man."

"Mum, you're vault." "Did you bring it over with you?" I sat on the bed while I waited for her answer.

"Yes, Henry, I did, you know that?" she said.

"With all your magic," I asked her.

Regina folded her arms and looked at me. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan," I said.

"Honey, he won't hurt you, he's locked up in Mr. Gold's shop.

"Henry, magic isn't the answer. She closed the storybook. "My vault is shut for a reason, its dangerous."

She tweaks my nose. "I'll protect you. She smiles and puts the storybook on the bedside table. "It's time for bed. She tucks me into bed- I haven't been tucked in for centuries."

She kisses me goodnight, yuck."

"Goodnight," Regina said. She turns off the light, closes the door and goes out of the room."

I waited for her footsteps to disappear before getting out of bed and going to the window. I pulled the curtains away and opened the window. I laugh. "It's time," I said, calling to the Shadow, freeing it."

At the town Harbour, the Shadow is released by my commands and fly's from Hook's sail off through the empty streets of Storybrooke in search of Sam.

 **Sam's POV**

Roland and I are walking through the streets when we see Mother Superior walking out of the convent. Roland and I head towards her. I had with my pocket money and the stash from Emmy's room- brought Rol some clothes since mummy and daddy were too busy with Pan/ Henry.

I had brought him a green shirt with dark green in it, brown beanie, black beanie, with blue gloves, a blue t-shirt that had light blue and dark blue tiny squares in it, a t- shirt was grey with white buttons and a blue collar, a black belt, a brown belt, blue jeans, a pair of brown boots that had laces on them- Roland wanted them, a t- shirt that was green with red, purple, and grey and dark blue jeans, grey/ brown beanie, black boots, a light blue jumper and Roland and I's favorite- a quilted brown barn jacket.

We had a lot of bags in our hands.

Roland was dressed in his new t- shirt with the blue collar and brown jacket.

We nearly got to her, when Pan's Shadow comes flying around the corner towards me.

Roland emits out a scream and as the Shadow is inches from me, I step protectively in front of Roland.

Mother Superior runs up to me and steps in front of me, shielding me from the Shadow. I cover my mouth as the Shadow grabs her and takes away her Shadow. Mother Superior screamed before collapsing on the ground, lifelessly. The Shadow tried to get me, but I fire up a fireball and shoot it at him. It screeches.

Roland looked terrified and Tinkerbell ran up, shutting her eyes. She sprinkled fairy dust at her face before rising up into the air and catching the Shadow with the coconut in her hand. She closes it before rising back down.

I was shell shocked- Mother Superior had sacrificed and had taken her life for me.

She must have thought I- "The Saviors Little Sister was more important then her." "I didn't know how to thank her and now she was dead."

Then a thought came to me- what if I did what my gut instinct was telling me to do- to use my fifth element- Spirit to resurrect and restore Mother Superior to life. I would have to call her soul back from the Land of The Dead- including her shadow- it was worth a try."

I dropped my bags full of Roland's new clothes and went over to Mother Superior. Tink held unto Roland and Ruby picked up my bags.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mummy rushing over to Tink, Hook and Roland. She sees me and goes over to me, but Hook holds her back. Mummy sees Roland's new clothes that he had on and frowns.

Mother Superior saved me from the Shadow and I think she deserved a second chance of life- and I was the one to do it, I was finally going to be like Emmy."

Focusing on Mother Superior, I wielded tons of Spirit, calling her soul back from the Land of The Dead and keeping it around, I also called her Shadow back and it flew out of the coconut- but only her Shadow and back into Mother Superior- and once I knew it was back to her body, I touched her body.

I heard a car door being opened and running feet calling my name, but I ignored the voices, my focus on Mother Superior, as I had to because if I lost my focus it wouldn't work.

A burst of yellow light came from my hands, getting bigger and bigger until it covered Mother Superiors whole body. A rosy colour came back to her pale cheeks- any bruises disappearing completely. I felt myself growing weak. I grew weaker and weaker as I've used a lot of my energy and power. It took a physical toll on my body.

Mother Superior's eyes flew open just as my vision blurred and my knees buckled beneath me.

Emmy ran over and grabbed me before my head could crash on the ground. Then darkness surrounded me.

 **Emma's POV**

Mum and dad rushed towards me and Mother Superior was playing with Sammy's hair. Roland was beside Sam and mum took him in her arms and cradled him. He kept looking at my baby sister.

Dad asks Tink what happened and she explained that she and Hook heard Blue screaming and ran out, seeing the Shadow ripping her shadow from her body, & the next thing they know, she was dead.

I was freaked out- dad and I just witnessed Sam bringing Mother Superior back to life before falling unconscious from the amount of power that she used to bring Mother Superior back." I could feel the powerful magic that she was wielding."

I was worried- all magic comes with a price, and Sammy used a lot of magic." I will have to ask her what that is.

Mother Superior said she was Shadow Kissed, and that it was rare. She and my baby sister were now linked as Bond Mates."

Mother Superior had said that in bringing her back from the brink of death, the 5 year old had forged a physic bond with her."

"I've always known you're younger daughter was special and precious, and this proves it," Mother Superior told mum and dad.

I looked at Sam's sleeping body. "Do you know more about Spirit?" I asked her.

Mother Superior nodded. "Unfortunately, there's many negative side effects of Spirit- it leads to depression and insanity if she uses her power a lot- and that's her price. "If the Sprit -user has brought someone back from the dead- and in Sammy's case she did- me- the person will absorb the side effects, but in turn it makes them experience dark feelings." "I'm nervous about that part," Mother Superior answered.

"Spirit increases Compulsion- the ability to force one's will upon someone else, making them do what you tell them to do, has Sammy used that on you guys?" Mother Superior asked us.

"Yes, I believe the cheeky blighter had," I said. "I told her to go to bed once and I thought she was defiant, she looked me in the eye and said ten more minutes and I felt I had to."

"We'll have to encourage her not to use Compulsion much, even Spirit," mum said."

"Her other powers that come with Spirit are Aura Sensory- which means she can see our auras, can dream walk- she can enter someone else's mind when they're asleep, they can have conversations, can heal things, can create illusions, has telekinesis which she already has, and can read minds- that's probably why she can hear everyone's thoughts." "I can apparently slip into Sam's mind and know her thoughts and feelings- seeing the world through her eyes. "I will be able to experience things as if I was the Spirit user, I can also apparently see ghosts."

 **Mother Superior/ Blue's POV**

As I explained everything to everyone, Sam started to stir and wake up.

She looked at me and suddenly without warning I knew what Sammy was thinking. My eyes turned gold.

Pan was in Henry's body and his Shadow had tried to kill Sam, but I stepped in the way, saving her. She read the Shadow's mind. Pan wanted Sammy dead because he felt she was interfering with his plans."

Emma didn't believe Sam when Sam said that Pan was in Henry's body. She and Roland were on their own- not anymore as I believed them too."

I was angry.

" **YOU'RE NOT ALONE ANYMORE, SAM, I'M WITH YOU ALL THE WAY!"**

 **"** **I'M SAD THAT YOUR SISTER DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU, I BELIEVE YOU."**

 **"** **I WILL PROTECT YOU, LITTLE ONE, MY LITTLE SAVIOR."**

Sam looks at me when I said "Little Savior."

 **"** **I LIKE THAT NICKNAME** ," Sam said.

 **Mary Margaret's POV**

When Mother Superior finished talking about Shadow Kiss, her eyes turned gold.

She looked angry and I wondered why?"

I noticed that Emma was watching her closely- my youngest daughter and Mother Superior seemed to be engaging privately. She must be in Sammy's head. It was incredible to watch the two engaging."

 **Emma's POV**

I tried to get into Sam's mind but when I tried, she used one of her powers, a guarded memory- which means that she can guard her memory from anyone, she block my thoughts from mine- and I have to say that hurts a lot- why would she need to block her thoughts from me?" "I'm her sister, I'm supposed to protect her."

Roland looked at me. "Pan's back- his Shadow tried to kill Sammy, but Blue stood in the way, killing her.

Mum, dad, Neal and I looked at Roland shocked by what he said.

Sam came over and put her arms up, wanting to be picked up. I smiled and picked her up in my arms.

I rang Regina, asking her to come to the convent. Regina and Henry arrived in 10 minutes. They come running over.

"What did you want to tell me?" Regina asked me.

"Well, uh, my little sis miraculously brought Mother Superior back to life- Pan's Shadow apparently tried to kill Sammy, but it got Mother Superior instead," I said.

"He must still be a threat," mum said.

"And that he's after Henry," I said, looking at mum and dad.

Sam turned to me. "Emmy, Pan is standing right in front of us."

I sighed. "Sammy no, listen to me." "Henry is right in front of us," I told her.

"Guys, I'm taking Henry to my vault to keep him safe," Regina said.

Sam looks at Henry. " **YOU'RE PLAN DIDN'T WORK, PAN!" "I'M STILL ALIVE, NA NA, NA NA."** Sam sticks out her tongue at Henry.

"Regina, stop. "Something's not right with Sam- she's never been this nasty to Henry before, even when she's pranking him. "I've got a gut feeling that something's wrong with Henry."

Regina walked off towards Henry.

 **Regina's POV**

As I walked away with Henry, I was annoyed with Miss. Emma Swan for thinking something was wrong with our son- there was nothing wrong with him, he just wanted me. I saw the way Sam, Blue and Roland glared at Henry- what was up with them?"

 **Emma's POV**

When we got to the town line, Belle, dad, mum, Mr. Gold, Sam, Roland, Mother Superior and I got out of two cars and approached the town line.

Mr. Gold attempts to cross the town line but I block him. "Nu, uh, I'm doing this, the real world is my expertise," I said. I took out my gun- you're going to deal with Pan on my terms- he tried to get his Shadow to kill my baby sister."

Emma, be careful," mum said as Mr. Gold unseals the box and places it over the town line. Pan is released out and I aim my gun at him. He stood up with a dazed look.

He turned towards me. Mum?" he said.

"What?" I said.

"Please, don't shoot me- I'm Henry. "Pan… he switched our bodies," Pan said.

"He's right, Emmy," Said, walking towards me, but mum grabbed hold of her, stopping her.

"He captured me in that box, Pan takes a step towards me, but I aimed my gun at him. "Don't come any closer."

"Prove it… Prove that you're really Henry; tell me something only Henry would know.

"I like hot cocoa with cinnamon like you and Sam."

"Not good enouth," I said. "The first time you, Sammy and I connected- not met, but connected."

"My castle, right after you and Sam came to Storybrooke, I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… because you wanted to give me my best chance."

"Henry," I whisper and Henry runs over and hugs me, Sammy running over and hugging us as well. "Sammy, I'm so sorry for not believing in you, I should have- you're my little squirt," I said, hugging Sam.

We got to Regina and Henry and Regina hug each other.

"Pan casts a curse- but I thought I casts it," Regina said.

"And Sam and I broke it."

"Well, this time, its different- it won't have your parents "true love" woven in.

Pan/ Henry meant that Pan was in Henry's body."


	12. Chapter 12: I Don't Wanna Leave You

**Pan/ Henry's POV**

We were at the well to casts the curse. "You never cease to amaze me, Peter." "Outwitting the Evil Queen in less then a day? "Impressive," Felix said.

I still inhabited Henry's body. "She loves the boy." "That makes her weak- this is it- this is where we'll cast it," I said. "The ingredients?"

Felix gave me a bag with the ingredients in it.

"When it's done, will they all be dead?" Felix asked me.

"Worse." "They'll be slaves to this new land we're creating, with no idea who they once were." "Death is final, Felix. Their suffering… will be forever," I said.

I throw the ingredients into the well.

At the cemetery…

 **Emma's POV**

Another curse," mum said?" "Oh gosh… It's happening again?"

Roland whimpers. "I'm scared," he said and Regina hugged him. She's grown close to him too.

Mum and dad officially adopted him earlier today- he was now Roland James Leopold Nolan- a new member of our family, they now had three kids- Sam, Roland and I."

I turned to Mr. Gold. Gold, this curse, is it gonna work like the last one?"

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire." "I would count on something hellish," he said.

"Emmy, I'm scared," Sam said, clinging to me.

"There could be a way to stop it," Mr. Gold said.

"What?" Regina said.

"By using the scroll, it can only be undone by the person who used the scroll- that's you, Regina," Mr. Gold said.

Back at the Well…

 **Pan/ Henry's POV**

"What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind- it won't be pleasant."

"I knew you'd win," Felix said, Peter Pan never fails."

Back at the cemetery…

 **Emma's POV**

"What do I have to do?" Regina asked Gold.

"You must destroy the scroll." "Both your curse and his shall end… but know this- there will be a price." "A steep one," Mr. Gold said.

"W… What!" do you suggest?" Regina asked.

"Bring him to us with a spell… one that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies," Mr. Gold responded.

 **Pan/ Henry's POV**

Back at the well, Felix and I are looking at the well.

"Are we missing something?" Felix asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"The heart of the thing I love most."

"You mean your son's heart?" Felix asked. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"No, no." I… never loved Rumple.

"Who do you love then," Felix asked.

"Love can mean many things, Felix." "It can come from loyalty, friendship- only one person who has always believed in me," I said.

"That's me," Felix said.

"Don't be afraid, be flattered," I told him.

 **"** **No, no, no, no, no!"** Felix said.

I rip out Felix's heart. "Aah!" Felix cried out.

I crush Felix's heart and Felix crumbles to the ground, dead.

 **Sam's POV**

At the cemetery…

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I… I can bring it to you guys," Henry/ Pan said.

"We need the Black Fairy's wand… one of the most powerful fairy's that ever existed- the Blue Fairy exiled her, taking her wand.," Mr. Gold said.

"You're right, I did exile her," Mother Superior/ Blue said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" "Let's go to the convent to get the wand," dad said.

"I have a better idea," I said. I shut my eyes and thought of the wand and in minutes; I had projected the Black Fairies' wand.

I gave it to Mr. Gold- but he gave it back to me and told me to hand it to him when he said to.

Mr. Gold took us to his shop to prepare for the spell.

Peter Pan/ Henry, Regina and Belle enter the shop.

"You okay, kid?" Emma asked Henry, hugging him.

"I'm ready to be me again," my nephew said.

"Not much longer now, Henry," Mr. Gold said.

When everyone was in Mr. Gold's shop, he took the wand from me and went to his cupboard and takes out a bracelet.

"What is that?" mum and Roland said at the same time.

Mr. Gold looks at us. "This is one of the only useful things I managed to steal from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland." "It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

He gently grabs Henry's wrist, putting the bracelet on his grandson's wrist.

I want my dear old dad to make sure that he can't use his magic when he wakes up," Mr. Gold told us. "This will block his powers."

"What happens now," I whisper and Ruby hugs me. Mr. Gold looked at Henry. "I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you wake up, you're back in your own body."

"Hang on to that scroll, and when you wake up, come find us as fast as you can," Mr. Gold said. "Keep your eye on the wand."

Henry lies on the bed and Mr. Gold casts the spell.

Henry starts to convulse violently. Roland cries out Henry's name.

"What's happening?" Emmy asked.

"Henry's Spirit is leaving Pan's body.

Henry goes still.

"It worked," Regina said.

"Let's go find our son," Emmy said and everyone leaves except Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold wanted to stay- as he had unfinished business with his father.

 **Still Sam's POV**

We were looking for Henry, Ruby, Granny and I were following his scent.

"He's nearby- his at the tower," I said.

We see Henry running from the library- when he sees us he runs towards us.

"It's me! "It's me." It worked," Henry said, hugging Regina and Emmy before hugging me and Rol."

"Mum, Mum- I just saw you guys and you guys just saw me," Henry said.

"No!" "We didn't see you," Regina said.

"Henry's got the scroll," I said as Henry gave the scroll to Regina.

As soon as she takes the scroll she faints.

"Regina," Henry, Emmy, and I said.

"Regina!" Regina!" "Regina!" Emmy said, bending down to her. Henry did the same.

Regina wakes up. "Emma," she said.

"What Happened?" "Are you okay?" Emmy asked.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"When I touched it, I saw what needed to be done," Regina said.

"Mum, a… are you okay?" Henry asked Regina.

"You'll be okay, Hen," Regina said.

The scroll disappears from Regina's hands, and Peter Pan comes.

"No, he won't," Pan said and we all back away.

"He has the… Hook went to say, but was cut off as Pan puts everyone in place with a freezing spell- except Roland and I- as we were under my shield. I glared daggers at Pan."

"Curse?" "That I do. "Look at you all. "A captive audience." He looked at me- "I could torture you're family, hmm, where do I start?"

I growled. I wanted to rip him to shreds.

"I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I?"

He walked over to Belle and Neal.

"Hmmm… who do I kill first?"

"You won't kill anyone." Mr. Gold came to us.

"You may have lost you're Shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting," Mr. Gold said.

He raised his hand into the air; summoning Pan's Shadow back with the dagger. As Mr. Gold holds the dagger, the Shadow goes back into him. Then he forcibly holds Pan against himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die." "And now… now, I'm ready." He stabs Pan in the back with the blade, but also impales himself with it in the process.

Pan screams in pain while Mr. Gold remains silent. A cloud of black smoke covers Pan, who disappears. As the smoke disappears, an older man appears in his place.

"Hello, papa," Mr. Gold says.

"Rumple, please. "You can stop this, remove the dagger." "We can start over. Have a happy ending."

"Oh, but I'm a villain, and villains don't get happy endings." He twists the dagger to embed deeper into both their wounds. The older man gasps. A golden light comes out from the blade and begins to shine even brighter. Mr. Gold places a kiss on his fathers face. The light sweeps over them as they both disappear out of sight. The scroll drops to the floor and the freezing spell on everyone wore off.

Everyone is shocked. Belle falls on her knees crying.

"No… Rumple! Rumple! He's… gone!" Regina kneels down and takes the scroll, picking it up.

A purple smoke started to spread everywhere in town. Leroy comes running up.

"It's here! The curse is here, it's coming from all sides!" "There's no escape," Leroy said and Emmy hugs Roland I. Dad hugs Henry.

"The price Mr. Gold was saying is mine," Regina said.

"What!" "What are you talking about?" Emmy asked.

"It's what I felt when I… first held it." "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most," Regina said.

Emmy turns to look at Henry, who approaches forward to stand beside her. Emmy puts a hand on his head. Henry?"

I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started.

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke," mum said.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

Breaking the curse destroys the town." Said dad.

"It will wink out of existence as though it were never here." "And everyone will go back to where they are from- prevented from ever returning," Regina told us.

"You mean, we'll go back to the enchanted forest?" I whispered, putting my head in my big sisters hair.

Emmy pulled my head out and gently kissed the top. Mum came over and with Roland in her arms, she brought me into a hug.

Regina looked at me. "Yes, Sam, all of us, except Henry. He will stay here because… they were born here." Emmy looked down at Henry before looking up at Regina- shell-shocked. "Alone?"

"No, you will take him- you and you're little sister- because you were created to break the curse and once again, you can escape it, the three of you- Sam goes because she's the savior's sister and you're the savior." Regina said looking at Emmy.

"Roland can go with you three because he's Sam's Imprintee- whatever that is, Sam didn't get a chance to tell us."

"I held up my shopping bags that Ruby gave back to me- full of Roland's new clothes, at least Emmy didn't have to worry about buying new clothes for him for a while.

Mum looked at them.

"I- I don't wanna go. We'll all go back with everyone; I nod my head, agreeing with Emmy.

"That's not an option- I can't be with him." "If I don't pay the price, none of this will work," Regina said.

There's a thunderclap and the rumbling continues. Emmy looks at it.

"Emma, you have to go," mummy said.

"I just found- Sammy and I did."

"And now it's time for you and your sister to leave us again- for you and Sam's best chance- for Roland and Henry's." Mummy said.

"No. No. I'm the savior right?" "I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings- that's what Henry and Sammy always said," Emma insisted.

"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be- look around you." "You and Sammy have touched the lives of everyone here," mummy said.

"But We're a family- you, me, dad, Sammy, Roland, Henry- Roland's Sam and I's new adopted younger brother."

"Yes, and we always will be, you gave us that- you and Sammy did."

"You, Sam, Roland and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish- you and Sammy always wanted to be happy and you can be that," daddy said.

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma." "It's time for you to find hope," Mummy told Emmy.

Regina faced Emmy and I. "I've known you two for some time and all I wanted was for you two to get out of my life so I can be with my son- Sammy, you were only 3 years old, you were so cute, you were adorable- Emma did a good job taking you in, and looking after you."

"But really… what is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You, Sam, and Roland have to go." Regina's voice breaks.

Emmy, Henry, Rol and I looked at everyone. "Okay." Emmy whispered.

The rumbling continued as we all went to the town line to say goodbye. Me, Emmy, Henry and Rol Mum, and Dad and Henry let go and walked over to Regina.

"This isn't fair, it's all my fault," Henry said.

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"If I had never gone to get Emma and Sam, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have happened. I thought I was alone, I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong," Henry said.

"Henry, I was wrong too. It wasn't you're fault, it's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and now I'm- I'm a villain. "You heard Mr. Gold, villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain- you're my mum," Henry said, putting his hand on Regina's shoulder. Then he hugged her.

Emmy walks over to Neal and hugs him. "You get our son , my sister- in- law and brother- in- law the ell out of here," Neal said and I walk over and hug Neal.

"Hey, this isn't over- I'll see you three again."

Emmy then walks near her car with Hook. He looked at the car. "It's quite the vessel you got there, captain Swan," Hook says. "I will think of you everyday- you, Sam, Roland and Henry."

"Good," Em says.

Henry and I hug daddy.

 **Emma's POV**

Regina walks over to me. "There's something I haven't told you.

"What now?" I told Regina.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back, nothing will be left behind- including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exists- it won't ever have existed- so these last few years, will be gone from both you, Sam, Roland, and Henry, and we'll just go back to being stories again.

"What will happen to us," I said.

"I don't know," Regina said.

Doesn't sound like a happy ending," I said, looking at Sam, Henry and Rollybear.

"It's not- but I can give you a happy ending, you and you're sister will.

"I can give you, Sam, Roland and Henry new memories."

"My gift to you and Sam is good memories- a good life for you two, she turns to Henry and Sam and they come over. "And Henry. "You'll never have given him up, you'll have always been together, you, you're little sister, and Roland." Regina looks at Sam. "Sam is born five years later- no mother- only you as a parent figure and Roland comes a year later." "Sam will have her own book of her past life here and she will try to get you to believe her."

"You will do that?" I asked.

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted. "You will be like Sam and Roland's mother." Regina said.

"But it won't be real," I said.

"Your past won't, but your future will, now go," Regina said. "The curse will be here any minute. Regina hugs Henry.

Mummy walks over and holds Sam, Rollybear's and I's faces before kissing us each on the top of our faces.

 **Sam's POV**

When the three of us got in the car, Henry, Rol and I watched as Regina ripped the scroll and put up her hands, purple coming out of her fingertips- Emmy drove off before the curse could hit us and we watched as they disappeared in the purple smoke.

Emmy looked at us in the rearview mirror and I looked at my book that had appeared in my hands as we passed the town line.

All I remember is me waking up in my new bedroom, Emmy was making breakfast, Henry was watering the pants, I was cleaning the living room and Rol was sitting up on the chair, waiting for breakfast.

Unknown to us, a year had passed, Henry was 12, I was 6- just turned 6 yesterday and Rol was 5."

After Henry and I finished our jobs, we sat down at the table and had some breakfast- Emmy had made scrambled eggs. Emmy was like my mother, and Emmy had told me that Henry was my nephew, but I considered him my brother- he acted like it, he was very protective of Roland and I."

Emmy gave us hot chocolate.

"Mum, you forgot something," Henry said as Emmy forgot to pour cinnamon on our dinks.

"Right, cinnamon." Emmy grabs the little sprinkler and gives it to Henry. Henry pours the cinnamon on his drink before pouring it on Rol and I's. Roland and I weren't allowed to pour the cinnamon on, because we pulled a prank on Em by unscrewing the lid and putting it on the table. Henry had taken it and went to put it on his hot chocolate but it exploded everywhere. I had laughed so hard that my

face went red- after that Em had banned Roland and I from using it until we get older." Em had also banned me from using the saltshaker, as I was addicted to salt- she caught me eating it in my room when I was 4 years old. It was official.

 **Emma's POV**

I'm in a hospital bed, giving birth to my son. I screamed in pain.

Before I knew it, my baby was out of me and the doctor was holding him.

"Emma, you know you can change your mind."

"Wait, let me hold him," I said and the doctor put him in my lap. I chuckle as I look at him.

"Henry," I murmured. "I'm keeping him."

A day later, I go to my apartment with my newborn son.

 **5 years later…**

5 years later, my beautiful son was 5 years old. Henry and I were drinking hot chocolate when the doorbell rang. I answered it to see a baby in a brown basket, she had a white blanket, she had on a white dress and cap and she was looking at me.

I loved the baby the instant I saw her. She put her little hand up and I picked her up, holding her close to me. I brought her into the apartment and Henry runs over.

I read a letter that was with her.

 _Dear Emma, I'm sorry to drop a baby girl on you're doorstep, but you're father and I can't look after her. We've put her in you're care, please adopt her- love her._

 _Love your mother._

I already loved her and from that day on, I adopted her as Samantha Snow Swan.

A year later, Roland appeared with a Social worker, I took him in and learned he was Sam and I's adoptive brother.

 **6 years later**

Henry points out that I forgot the cinnamon and I gave it to him. He pours it over his hot chocolate and on Sam and Roland's.

Sam said she wasn't a baby and I ignored that comment.

Someone knocks on the door and I told Henry to stay and watch Sam and Roland before going to the door.

I open it to see a man with a hook.

 **Sam's POV**

Emmy got up to answer the door and talked to the man as we continued to eat.

A minute later, she shuts the door and walks towards us.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"No idea. Someone must've let the door open downstairs, come on, lets eat, I'm famished," Emmy said sitting down with us.


	13. New York Serenade

**Emma's POV** Present day

 _Land Without Magic_ _._ _New York City_ _. Restaurant Ostria"._ _Emma Swan_ _enters. A_ _man_ _awaits her._

I approached my boyfriend Walsh and sat down next to him. I met him 8 months ago.

"I'm guessing you caught the guy because if you hadn't, you'd have cancelled," Walsh told her.

"You know me too well," I said.

Emma Swan always gets her man. _(A waiter serves a glass of wine)_

And apparently my drink." Thank you," I said.

Thank you. How did Henry's volcano do at science fair?" Walsh asked.

It was Pompeii all over again. Thank you for your help _(They clink glasses.)_

"Come on. All I did was convince him not to use real lava.

His teachers did appreciate that. Let's eat. I'm starving," I said.

 **"** Let's do it. _(I look at the menu enlisting small plates. The scene changes to both of them enjoying a meal.)_

Are you happy? With your food - are you happy?

We are happy," I answered.

 **"** I'll be right back," Walsh said _, standing up._

 **"** Okay. _(A waiter takes the plate away.)_ Thanks. _My cell phone beeps._ "Hang on, I'll just finish one quick work thing. _A man with a hook sits down opposite to me. "_ You!

"I can explain," the man said.

 _"_ You are a stalker!" I said, angrily.

"Don't scream. Just hear me out. I don't do this very often. So treasure it, love. I've come to apologize," the man said.

 **"** For trying to kiss me?" I said.

 **"** I was simply trying to jog your memory," the man said.

 **"** It's time for you to go. Now!" I said.

 **"** You, Sam and Roland's parents are in great danger, Emma."

 **"** You really have no idea what you're talking about."

 **"** Cause you think you're an orphan?" "Because that's haunted you your whole life? I'm here to tell you everything you believed is wrong. "Sam has a storybook of her real life, before the curse- ask her."

 **"** You don't know me," I said.

 **"** Alas, I know you better than you know yourself." "I have proof. "Take a gander." He hands me a small piece of paper. Here's an address. If you wanna know who you really are, who you and your parents are, go there," the man says.

 **"** Leave. Now.

 **"** You've been there before." "A year ago." "You just don't remember." "Neither does Sammy."

 **"** A year ago I was in Boston. Till a fire destroyed my apartment and I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my son, little sister and little brother," I said.

 **"** Regina really did a number on you," Hook said.

 **"** You're a crazy person- "Or a liar." "Or both."

 **"** I prefer dashing rapscallion. Scoundrel? The man said.

 **"** Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face.

 **"** You really don't believe me? _(He leans a bit closer)_

"Try using your superpower." " Yep, I know about that." "Use it." "See that I'm telling the truth."

 **"** Just because you believe something is true, does not make it real.

 **"** Maybe. Maybe not." "I know you, Swan. You sense something's off." Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you'll want to talk. When you do I'll be in Central Park. By the entrance of the zoo." Don't do it for me. Or you. Do it for your family. They need your help. Hook leaves.

Walsh comes back and sits down next to me. He must have seen me reading the man's note because he asked me what it was.

I put the note in my pocket. Nothing," I said.

"Walsh, I couldn't eat another bite," I said.

"You remember our first date? "You were being you.

I brought you here for lunch, which didn't stop you from ordering an ice-cream sundae, which wasn't on the menu. I bribed the chef. "They made one up," Walsh said.

"I remember. I was nervous. "Now I'm full."

"Will you at least look at it?" He turned the sundae around so that I could see an engagement ring placed on the plate. Emma, I don't want to freak you out, but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you. I love Henry, Sam and Roland. I love our lives together and I want to have a future together. He stood up and kneeled down taking my hand _._ "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

As I leave the restaurant, Walsh caught up with me.

"I thought the worst thing that could happen was you'd say _no_ but I never thought you'd walk out on the bill."

"Walsh," I said.

"No, no, no. I was going to pay. It was- I'm kidding," Walsh said.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't- you just took me by surprise. That's all. A lot of things took me by surprise tonight," I said.

Look, surprise was kind of part of the plan but I can see now it was not a great plan. So-

 **"** Doesn't it all just seem a little fast to you? I mean, we've only been together eight months," I said.

"I've had leftovers in my fridge for longer than that," Walsh said.

I know. I threw them out. Might have saved your life," Walsh said.

 **"** How do you _(pauses)_ we… _(pauses)_ know that this is right? I asked him.

 **"** Emma, speaking for myself, I've known this was right since the moment you walked into my furniture shop. Why do you think your order was ready two weeks early? Walsh asked me.

 **"** You commitment to excellence? I said.

 _Walsh chuckled._ I couldn't wait to ask you out. It seemed the most non stalkery way to speed things up."

 **"** I do love that end table," I said.

 **"** That's a start," I said.

 **"** I do love you. You know that, right? I said.

 **"** Yeah, I do. And I love you," Walsh said.

 **"** I'm not good at fast," I told him.

 **"** I know. I knew who I was proposing to." "I knew you would say this is too fast and that's why we don't have to get married anytime soon. We can wait a year. Or more. Look, I don't care if we don't get married until we're 65 years old and Henry, Sam and Roland already has kids. Okay? All I know is that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you," Walsh said.

 **"** Can I have some time to think?" I asked him.

 **"** Take as much time as you need." "I will be here when you're ready," Walsh said.

Land Without Magic. New York City. Present day. Emma's apartment." I enter and go into the living room. Henry, Sam and Roland are playing video games.

 **Sam's POV**

It was nighttime and Em went out with her boyfriend, Walsh.

Henry found out that Walsh wanted to propose to her, so he rang Walsh and set up a date- me, I figured it out all on my own- I was smart for my age- Emmy told me so."

Henry, Roland and I were playing a video game when Emmy came home.

She comes over to us. "Mrs. Cuse said you three were quiet tonight."

"No, not quiet… just concentrating." "Sam, Rol and I have finally reached level 23," Henry said.

"Do you mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you?" Em asked us.

"Level 23?" "Good luck," I said to her. "Henry, Rol and I beat your ass."

"Sam!" "That's not a nice word to say," Em said.

"Oh, come on, mum, Sam is right," Henry, said.

Emmy picked up a controller and joined in the game.

"What did Walsh say?" I asked my sister before Henry got a chance to ask.

"You knew? How?" Emmy asked.

Come on, mom. First date restaurant. A special night out- writing was on the wall," Henry said.

"Yeah," Piped up Roland.

"No, technically the writing was on the desert," Emmy corrected us.

"Did you say yes," I asked her.

"Guys, I just need some time to think about it- this is a big step, kids, we've gone pretty well, just being the four of us," Emmy said.

"Do you think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?" Emmy asked us.

Henry's POV

"He's okay. _(Henry pauses the game and turns around to face Emma)_ Mom, not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is just gonna leave you."

"He didn't just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail. He doesn't even know you exist. He doesn't deserve to," Emmy said.

"This guy is not that guy. He wants to be with you. Us. He wants us to be his home. And anyways, I know you like him," I said.

"How?" Emmy asked me.

"Cause he's the first guy you've dated that Sam, Roland and I ever met. _(Henry resumes the game.)_

 _"_ When did you get so wise?" Emmy asked him.

"Somewhere after Level 16 when Roland and I became a knight," Henry said. "And Sam became a princess."

 _The Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago." Travel preparations are under way._

"Grumpy, look at us. We're back to normal," **Sneezy** said.

"We're handsome again," **Happy** said. _(_ _Jiminy Cricket_ _lands on Grumpy's shoulder.)_

"Hey Jiminy, is that you?" Grumpy said. _(Jiminy chirps affirmative.)_ "Where you've been?" _(Jiminy chirps again.)_ Really?"

"No kidding?" Grumpy said. _(Jiminy chirps.)_ Okay. Okay. Hey, Your Highness, according to Jiminy 50 more Storybrooke folk landed not two miles from here. "They're popping back all over the place."

"That's good. At this rate we'll have the whole kingdom back in no time. "Grumpy, you and the dwarves, spread the word. All new arrivals make haste for the Queen's Castle," Prince Charming Said.

"Consider it done. _(The dwarves leave and Prince Charming joins Captain Hook.)_

"That's a lot of supplies you have there, Hook," Prince Charming said.

"Well, you know what they say about preparation and all that," Hook answered.

"There's no need to overload your horse. The Queen's castle is less than a day's ride from here." "We'll have everything we need once we get there," Prince Charming said.

"Aye. That would be lovely if I were going to the Queen's castle," Hook said.

"You're not coming with us?" Prince Charming questioned him.

"You're a perceptive prince, aren't you?" Hook said.

 **"** Where are you going?" Prince Charming asked him.

 **"** Listen, mate. The Enchanted Forest is your home. Mine is the Jolly Roger."

 **"** Hook, you don't even know, if it's -

 _Hook interrupted.)_ "Regina told me how that bloody thing worked. "It returned all of our belongings to this land as well as us. It means that somewhere out there is my ship. All I have to do is find her.

"And what if you can't?" Prince Charming asked him.

"I'll just have to take another one, then, won't I?" "That's what pirates do. _(He finishes his preparations.)_

"Huh. And here I thought you're gone and changed," Prince Charming said, stepping back.

"I tried the hero thing. Didn't take," Hook said, mounting his horse.

"So, that's it?" "Emma and Sam are gone. You're gonna go back to be a pirate?" Snow White said.

"Back, my lady?" "I've always been a pirate. _(Hook spurs his horse.)_

Hey. What Hook said just now about all of our stuff being brought back here - is that true?" Neal said.

"What are you looking for?" Prince Charming asked Neal.

"I was thinking maybe we can stop by my father's place on the way to the Queen's castle," Neal said.

"Neal, I know you're hurt, but Rumplestiltskin is gone," Prince Charming told him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." "And if he's not maybe he can get me back to Emma," Neal said.

"Neal, it's impossible. Regina was clear. The price of our return was a complete reset. No more portals. This is our realm for good. There's no way to cross over. Not without another curse," Snow White said.

"We have to move on. "This is our home now.

"Now, I know, you miss them. "So do we. "Even if there were some way to get to them, they wouldn't remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma, Sam, Roland and Henry is the only thing we can do: Let them be and know we gave them their best chances," Snow White said.

 _Land Without Magic. The next morning. New York City. Emma's apartment." Henry gets ready for school. Sam and Roland weren't going to school that day- they were suspended for pranking Sam's first grade teacher. Emma tidies up the kitchen._

Flashback- The Elementary School

Sam and Roland sneak into Sam's classroom at lunchtime and put shaving cream in Sam's teacher's desk. They stole it from Emma's bathroom. They hid behind some desk as Sam's teacher walks in and opens her draw to get her pens to mark her papers when she squeals. Her hand comes up with shaving cream. She looks around, but sees no one- but she knew it was Sam and Roland as they've pranked her before.

" **SAMANTHA SNOW SWAN, ROLAND JAMES LEOPOLD SWAN…** Come on out wherever you are… I know you're here somewhere."

Sam and Roland come out from their hiding place. Mrs. Woods grabbed us, taking us to the principles office. The principle, Mr. Pelzer looked at us and got us and got us to sit on the chair while he rang Emma. Emma came and looked at us, before shaking her head.

"Miss. Swan, as you are aware, this is not the first time you're siblings have pranked Sam's teacher… "I'm sorry, but I'm suspending Samantha and Roland for a week," Mr. Pelzer said, before Em took us out to her car, clipping our seatbelts in our booster seats before getting in and driving us to our apartment.

We were silent.

We walked in the apartment and Em looks at us. "Sam, Roland, go to you're rooms, I'll deal with you shortly. We go to our rooms and ten minutes later, Emma walks in and sits on my bed. "All right, you know the drill, come over here," she said and I did. She grabs hold of me, pulls me over her knees, peels down my pants, bares my bottom and starts raining down the spanks.

"Owwww… ow… Emma stop… I won't pull pranks again on Mrs. Woods again, I promise. I whimper.

Emmy stops the spanking and hugs me, pushing my blonde bangs away from my eyes. "I forgive you," Emmy said before leaving my room to go to Roland's room, where she repeated the same thing to Roland.

End of flashback

 _Land Without Magic- The next morning. New York City. Emma's apartment."_

 **Emma's POV**

"Mom, do you have it?" "My permission slip?" "It's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week," Henry said.

"Yeah, your permission slip is right here. _(Emma takes a look at Hook's note.)_

 **"** Mom, is there something going on?" Henry said.

 **"** No, nothing," I said, lying.

 **"** No. You're doing it again." "You're worrying- Sammy knows you're lying," Henry said.

 **"** No, I'm not." "I'm thinking." "There's a difference," I said.

 **"** Are you thinking about Walsh?" Sam asked me.

"No, I- _(hesitates)_ Yeah, I am. "Can you blame me for taking 24 hours to think through making a life-altering decision?" "Just want to make sure that nothing is wrong," I said.

"You're always looking for something to be wrong- you don't have to do that you know." "Sometimes it's okay to accept things are good. "I got to go." "I'm going to be late. See you. Love you," Henry says to Roland, Sam and I. Henry turns to Sam and Roland. "And Sam, Rollybear, don't get into anymore trouble," he said, hugging us before leaving for school. "Hey," Sam and Roland said at the same time and I had to smile- Sammy and Rollybear were like two peas in a pod- Sam always looked out for Roland- she was transfixed on him- she could never look away from him and I wondered why.

 **"** Love you, too. _(Emma reads Hooks note. It reads: '89 Wooster Street. New York. NY 10012')_

"Sam, Rollybear, come on, we're going to the park," I said, grabbing their coats from the coats rail and putting they're coats on them, I also grabbed mine. Sam was wearing a Arial shirt and pink jeans, and light pink barn jacket and I dressed Roland in his blue and grey shirt, blue jumper and brown barn jacket and grey and blue beanie with blue stripes on it.

 _Land Without Magic. Present day. New York City. Central Park._

 _"_ Swan, I knew that'd work. "It's good to see you again," Hook said.

I was angry _. "_ Why didn't you tell me it was Neal's place?" I told him.

 **"** I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had," Hook said. He notices Sam and Roland. "Kids, it's nice to see you again. Roland hides behind me.

 **"** What does Neal have you up to?" "Is he trying to get into Henry's life?" "How does he even know about him?" I asked him.

 **"** I've already told you I'm not here because of Neal. "I'm here because you and Sam's parents are in trouble." "Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke," Hook said.

 **"** What are you talking about?" _I was doubtful. "_ Our parents?" "Their kingdom?" "A curse?" "Do you know what you sound like?" I told him.

 **"** Like a mad man, I'm sure. "But it's true." "Your parents need you." "You and Sam are the only one's who can save them. "If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?"

Sam looks at me. "Yeah, Emma, why did you come here?" Sam retorted and I pulled her up and spanked her. " **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SMART WITH ME, DON'T TALK TO HIM."**

 **"** I came because Neal has a cameo with my son's name on it. _(I showed Hook the key chain I picked up earlier.)_ "How?"

 **"** Don't you see?" "That is proof of what I'm saying. "Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year," Hook said, trying to reason with me.

 **"** Not good enough." "I want answers. "Real ones," I said.

 **"** There's only one way you'll get those. "Drink this. _(Hook hands me a_ _memory potion_ _.)_

 **"** Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me?" "No, thank you," I said.

 **"** It'll help you remember everything you have lost- if one small part of you senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out, if I'm right?" "What do you say, love?" "Take a leap of faith. Give it a go. "I have one for Sam too.

Sam escapes from me holding her and runs to Hook. She touches his hand and her face widens. "Hookey," she says to him and I'm confused. I grab Sam off him, not trusting him.

 **"** Call me _love_ one more time and you'll lose the other hand," I said, cuffing him.

 **"** Swan, what are you doing?" Hook said.

 **"** Making sure that you never bother my son, little sister, brother and me again. _I whistle and two police officers approach. Emma turns towards the officers.)_ This is the guy. The one who assaulted me," I told them. "And he got near my sister."

 **"** It was a kiss," Hook said.

 **"** There." "He confessed. _(Emma turns to leave.)_

 **Police Man:** "You're under arrest for assault, criminal harassment, and attempted kidnapping. "Sir, "You have the right to remain silent."

 **"** Swan, please, "You're making a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake." "Swan, you're family needs you- you and Sam have to go back to Storybrooke," Hook said.

"He's right, Em, we have to go back," Sam said.

We go back to the apartment, where I keep a close eye on the kids.


	14. The Portal

**Sam's POV**

I had my pink backpack on, my fairytale book in my backpack. I was holding my stuffed monkey Magic. Roland was beside me- I was planning on finding Hook. Emma was going to be mad.

Roland and I were on the top deck of our apartment when two flying monkeys come and grip our shirts with their claws taking us to a house where I see a yellow light and I knew it was a portal, it dropped is in and we screamed. It sucked us in, bringing us to a land and I knew it was the Enchanted Forest as the last time I was here it was with Emma and mummy, when the Wraith sucked us in. Roland and I were scared.


	15. Young Snow White

**Sam's POV**

We walked and saw a cave, but before we could get in, a girl of about 13 years old come out. She aimed her arrows at us- she obviously thought we were a threat.

"Please don't, we're lost- two flying monkey put us through a portal to here- the Enchanted Forest.

"Please don't- my name is Samantha, but call me Sam and this is Roland my little brother. I looked at Roland and noticed that he had on a khaki shirt with a string tying his shirt together, black trousers, brown boots that you tie up, a black belt, and a long green cape that looked warm.

I shivered in my pink barn jacket, as it wasn't warm enouth. The girl noticed and brought us into her cave where it was warm. She went somewhere and come back, carrying a brown jacket like hers, white sleeves and leggings, pink dress and black boots. I went and got changed.

From then on, Snow White looked after them and it was three days later. Snow told us about her life with Regina.

The last time I saw Emma and Henry was when Henry went to school and I argued with Emmy- will I ever see her again?"


	16. Daddy

**Sam's POV**

Snow, Roland and I were taking a walk in the forest when we hear men and horses. Snow grabs hold of us and puts us behind her. Once She's satisfied that we're safe behind her, she pulls up her bow and arrow and points them at the intruders. We see a man with brown clean cut hair, an armor suit, calico shirt, black leather gloves, and cape, long laced up black boots. He had bow and arrows. He had five other men with him.

One of the other man- was looking at us as well the guy with the arrows.

The guy with the arrows walked towards us, but Snow pointed her arrow at him.

" **DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, OR I'LL SHOOT AT YOU,"** Snow said.

The man stopped.

"Roland peeked from behind me. " **DADDY!"** Roland squealed with delight, crawling on the ground on his hands and knees, getting up and running over to the man- Snow and I were stunned. The man was Roland's father?"

The man picked Roland up. Snow and I walked over to the man. "Hello, my name is Robin Hood, thank you for finding my son," Robin Hood said. "I'm forever grateful."

"It wasn't me who found Sam and Roland," Snow said. "They found me." "I've been with them for 3 days."

I looked at Robin.

"My name is Samantha Snow Swan Nolan, but call me Sam or Sammy," I told him.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Robin said, shaking my hand.

Snow's eyes widened when she heard her name.

"I'm sorry that I tried to shoot you," Snow told him.

"It's all right," Robin said.


	17. Chapter 17: Sleeping With The Wolf

**Robin's POV**

It was starting to get dark and my Merry Men/ Woman-, Little John, Friar Tuck, Buddy, Zachary, Sawyer and my first Merry Woman, Mulan. I just got my son back- there was something about Roland and Sam, Sam can't keep her eyes off him- its like love at first sight, she treats him like a older sister. Sam must have read my mind because she nodded. She said she would tell me tomorrow and I agreed.

Right now, she and Roland were collecting sticks for our fire. They came over to us. We had to find Sam's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. They had to be here somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. I can tell Sam misses them. Roland does too. Sam got Roland into his pajamas and they got settled for bed. Sam did magic and the next thing I know, there are party pies and sausage rolls. We ate our dinner and Roland got sleepy, but when I went to put him to bed, Roland wanted Sam to turn Wolfie- whatever that was. Sam stepped away from us and then what happened next completely dumbfounded me- Sam transformed into a massive pure white wolf. Roland ran straight to Sam and hugged her. Sam walked over to us and flopped down next to us. Roland curled up and fell asleep beside her.


End file.
